DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): This is a request for an NIMH Independent Scientist Award (ISA). It will enable the applicant to develop a research career plan which focuses on the use of prospective studies to: 1) increase the understanding of the relationships between biological factors and psychosocial functioning in schizophrenia: 2) to generate knowledge that integrates social and biological factors in a psychosocial rehabilitation framework that can be used to improve community-based rehabilitation service outcomes for individuals with schizophrenia. This research program builds on an ROl held by the applicant, as well as other studies on rehabilitative and prospective functional outcomes in schizophrenia. Seven specific career goals are outlined. These goals will be met through research activities and collaborations with senior scientists, classroom and technical training, writing of joint grant applications and participation in new scientific meetings. Plans for mentoring and participating in advanced scientific education are aimed at furthering the integration of biological factors into a more complete biosocial model of rehabilitation in schizophrenia. Blending biological factors with psychosocial rehabilitation models in schizophrenia will require the integration of a variety of theoretical and empirical themes in schizophrenia research. This application will use data from existing and planned studies on the effectiveness of community-based rehabilitative interventions, the etiology of schizophrenia, and on the relationship between biological factors and psychosocial functioning. It will also incorporate recent notions about the remediation of cognitive and psychophysiological deficits in schizophrenia. Stress-vulnerability models will be used as a guiding heuristic for this research development program. An Independent Scientist Award at this stage of the applicant's career will provide release from teaching and administrative responsibilities, and will provide the time and resources needed to capitalize on a superior network of senior investigators who will provide outstanding collaborative and training opportunities in this area.